Various Drabbles
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: These are drabbles taking place in different fandoms. Being marked as complete, but will, probably be ongoing.
1. Insanity

A/N: These are drabbles written for various fandoms. They are all one hundred words each according to Word except for the last one which is five words more. These were written for round one of a type of Olympic Games, which have ended recently, on another site. I'll let you know for which fandom they're for after my author's notes. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prompt: Insanity

Fandom: Doctor Who

Character: The Master/Missy

Rating: K

* * *

 _Insanity_

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

Over and over and over.

Again and again and again.

Never starting. Never stopping.

Four taps.

Four beats.

Beats? Drum beats. The call of war.

This is my purpose. Why I exist.

Can't you hear it?

No? Good. It's my own destiny

I dance around the Doctor. Taunting him as his favorite species are brought under my rule. My dominion. And there is nothing he could do about it.

* * *

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

Listen to it, Doctor.

Tell me if it's real.

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap_

Before I go insane.

* * *

I listen for it now. There's nothing. Just silence.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: I will be putting these as separate chapters. Anyway, each section is for when we meet the Master. Section one is during the Year that Never Was. The second section was during EoT. The final is when we meet Missy. If there is any confusion where the sections are, please PM me. I hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. Hope

A/N: This is the second prompt. I apologize for taking so long to update these. Life is really kicking my butt right now so, yeah. :p This prompt is Hope. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Hope

Movie: Thor: The Dark World

Characters: Frigga

Rating: K

* * *

 _Hope_

Frigga watched sadly as her youngest son waved his hand through hers, disrupting her illusion. As the connection disappeared, she kept eye contact with him. She saw everything.

She saw his anger and bitterness, yes, but there was something that he didn't want her to see. She knew immediately what it was when he sarcastically asked about his father and brother. She saw something that gave her hope.

The boy she knew and had raised was still there. In that moment she vowed that she would do whatever it takes to bring him back. Even if it killed her.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: I've decided to just upload these all at once. Since they have been completed for quite some time, now. I hope you enjoyed. :)


	3. Fart

A/N: This prompt is more lighthearted than my other prompts. It was a relief at the time to do something light for a change. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Fart

Fandom: _Sherlock_

Characters: Sherlock, John, Lestrade

Rating: K+

* * *

 _Fart_

"Uh, Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?"

Sherlock didn't even look away from his laptop. "Dinner."

John looked at him with confusion. "Where did it come from? Neither I or Mrs. Hudson had time to go to the shops this week."

"I made it," Sherlock responded.

"Why?"

Sherlock just shrugged.

After a moment of silence, he snuck a peak over his shoulder and saw John tentatively take a bite. He quickly hid a smile.

Soon, it began.

* * *

As soon as Lestrade opened his office door, he wished he hadn't.

"Woo! What died in here?"

"Sherlock made dinner with a little something extra."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Heartbroken

A/N: This one is my first attempt at something in the _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise. It's, actually, taking place in the TV series Dragon Riders of Berk. If you haven't seen the series, you should. :p And this is two prompts combined. :p Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompts: Heart and Broken

Fandom: Dragon Riders of Berk

Character: Toothless

Rating: K

* * *

 _Heartbroken_

All the dragons I have come across on the island are angry, confused, or depressed. In some cases, a combination of the three. I was no exception. Though, I tried to look out for the others as Hiccup wanted me to and I tried to cheer them up. It was hard. My heart was breaking.

The first human I loved had left me. I had watched him sail away, but he left with a promise: he would be back for me.

It's kind of hard to remember that right now.

I sat on the beach, facing toward Berk. _Come back._

End of Chapter 4


	5. Beard

A/N: This one is more crack than anything. In an original draft, Loki had at one point stumbled across the My Little Pony series and decided to take his annoyance out on Thor. :p And this takes place sometime after the Avengers. And it's AU. :p Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Beard

Movie: The Avengers

Characters: Loki, Thor, Clint Barton

Rating: K

* * *

 _Beard_

The last time Loki had been this happy was so long ago, even he didn't remember. He had forgotten how much fun and joy there was in his old pranks. He made sure Thor was in a very deep sleep and set to work.

When he was finished, he took a step back, grinning. Thor is going to hate it.

Satisfied, Loki vanished with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Thor, what's wrong?"

Thor raised his head and looked at the archer.

Barton burst out laughing.

Thor's beard was two shades of pink and was in the shape of a pony.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: No, I was not planning for Loki to be more like his comic book self. It just happened. :p I hope you enjoyed. :)


	6. Numb

A/N: This one, I'm, again, re- visiting a fandom I hadn't written for in a long while. It's inspired by the song "Numb" by Linkin Park and fits this character pretty well, though I've grown a bit rusty at writing him. :) Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Numb

Fandom: Heroes

Character: Sylar

Rating: K

* * *

 _Numb_

I'm becoming so numb. This hunger is making me so. It drives me to kill and kill and kill to sate it.

I've become so tired of the blood shed. I don't want it anymore, but I can't stop.

I am a killer. I have become so numb to the slaughter. So much so that I wish I could still be the quite watchmaker from Queens. To be Gabriel Grey again.

Not to be everyone's puppet. They all think they could control me. I play along until I have no use for them anymore.

No longer.

I am Sylar now.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: I just want to add that if there are any questions for me about any of these drabbles, please PM me. :) I hope you enjoyed. :)


	7. Spark

A/N: This one I finally get to write a little something for my OTP. :p I tried writing a full fic for them, but it has never worked out. :p It, also, takes place after The Dark World and is so completely AU. :p Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Spark

Movie: Post- _Thor: The Dark World_

Characters: Loki, Jane

Rating: K

* * *

 _Spark_

All it took was a spark. A spark of camaraderie.

They were both very intelligent on their separate realms. And no one really understood them. In essence, they were alone.

All it took was Loki remarking about the constellations Jane was drawing. From then on, they shared their knowledge. Loki was a bit reluctant, having spent millennia with no one to really take an interest.

From that initial conversation, they slowly became inseparable.

That initial spark of camaraderie lead to a spark of trust, which lead to a spark of friendship, which, eventually, will lead to a spark of love.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Vengeance

A/N: This one is darker than my previously posted ones and this is the first time I have written anything for this fandom, too. :p Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Vengeance

Movie: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

Character: Sweeney Todd

Rating: T

* * *

 _Vengeance_

Not a day goes by that I do not dream of having Judge Turpine in my chair. To have his blood splattered on my walls for what he has done to my poor Lucy. And for what he no doubt has in store for my daughter, Johanna. These thoughts make me want to kill him even more.

Mrs. Lovette says to wait. I want it now! It's a very powerful itch that I have to scratch. I'll need to find another way to draw him to me if he does not come soon.

I stop my pacing, suddenly.

He's here.

End of Chapter 8

A/N: This is based on the Tim Burton adaptation. I just wanted to make this clear. :p I hope you enjoyed. :)


	9. Magic

A/N: This one is probably one of my favorite moments. It takes place before the first _Thor_ movie. :) Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Magic

Movie: Pre- _Thor_

Characters: Frigga, Loki

Rating: K

* * *

 _Magic_

"Now, try again."

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, imagining the flower into existence. He felt a slight tug and knew he was doing it.

He opened his eyes and caught a brief glimpse of the rose before it disappeared. He looked at the empty space above his outstretched hand, disappointed.

"That was wonderful, Loki!"

Loki quickly glanced at his mother, confused. "But, I failed to sustain it."

Frigga smiled. "You didn't fail. The object of today's lesson was to materialize it. We'll work on sustaining it later. For now, work on materializing it."

Loki smiled. This was why he loves training with his mother.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Jealousy

A/N: This one is a prompt that I had made myself. I didn't realize it until long after I had posted it. Oops. :p This contains strong spoilers for _Crimson Peak._ And if ou have not seen it just skip this you just don't care if you're spoiled, by all means, continue. ;) Enjoy. :)

 **WARNING:** This has major spoilers for _Crimson Peak_. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Jealousy

Movie: _Crimson Peak_

Rating: T

* * *

 _Jealousy_

"It just happened."

It was with those words that I felt myself snap. I felt something that I never thought I would feel toward him. Hatred.

He loved her? That Yankee whore? He was supposed to love ME!

The knife I held was suddenly in Thomas' right shoulder. I looked at his shocked expression. It fulled my raging emotions further.

How dare he?! After everything we had been through! He throws it all away for her!

Another stab in the left side of his chest. He continued to look at me with shock and betrayal. He didn't fight back. It gave me a cold satisfaction.

 _He will learn that he is mine and no one else's._

I stabbed him twice more in the chest. Instead of being sated, my rage only grew. I aimed higher and my knife became embedded in his face.

 _Now, she can't have him. He's mine._

End of Chapter 10


	11. Respect

A/N: This one is not my best. I apologize, I can't seem to get my _Wallander_ pieces right. Plus, I haven't seen this ep in quite a while despite it being my favorite ep. :p Enjoy. :) Btw, the ep is _One Step Behind._ It's based on the BBC version. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Respect

Fandom: _Wallander_

Characters: Magnus, Kurt

Rating: K

* * *

 _Respect_

All I could do was stare at the spot where Ake had been standing. My mind had not quite caught up to the act my body had done without its permission.

It was only when I caught Kurt's look that made me finally lower my gun and unfreeze.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Then the everything came back to me at once. All the sounds from outside, the living room and the color of Ake's blood on the carpet. The newfound respect in Kurt's eyes. It was all overwhelming.

I stumbled back, hitting the door behind me and somehow made my way outside.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Move

A/N: This one is my first attempt at my recent fandom _The Walking Dead._ When I had written this piece, I had only seen a few minutes of the first ep, then months later, I saw the complete fifth season. I didn't know anything about these characters' histories. So,yeah, this takes place when the group is walking on the road to D.C., but I suppose it could work at any point in the series. enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Move

Fandom: _The Walking Dead_

Character: Rick

Rating: K

* * *

 _Move_

 _Always on the move._

 _Keep walking._

 _Never stopping until you're ready to drop from exhaustion._

 _Keep an eye on the others. Make sure they're taken care of before yourself._

 _Most of all: Keep moving._

 _Stopping would mean giving up. Letting the Walkers get you._

 _Can't let that happen._

Rick looked behind him at his group. His family in all but blood. They had all been through so much together and had lost so much. Yet here they are.

He did his best to keep them safe. It felt like he failed more times than not.

He turned around again.

 _No time to mourn._

 _Just keep moving._

End of Chapter 12


	13. Father

A/N: This one is longer than the previously posted prompts. And it won't be the last. :p Once more, this is pre- _Thor._ Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Father

Movie: Pre- _Thor_

Characters: Loki, Odin

Rating: K

* * *

 _Father_

He watched his sons spar in the ring high above on a balcony. His eye fell on his oldest as the boy wielded Mjolnir with a newfound accuracy and precision. Thor had no need to learn strength as he had it already in abundance. Odin felt his heart swell with pride as Thor got under his opponent's guard and won the match with great ease. He couldn't help the smile on his face.

Suddenly, a flash of green- gold light caught his attention and he felt his smile slip as he watched his youngest son. Loki danced around the edges of his ring, wearing his opponent down. He saw Loki use his magic to create an illusion where he had been standing, then vanished to appear behind the guard. His newest trick Frigga had taught him. His dagger was at the man's throat just as his illusion disappeared.

Instead of the good natured laughter and congratulation Thor had received when he won, Loki received glares and insults. Odin frowned, disappointed. He quickly came to a decision and called for a guard.

"You wished to see me, Father?"

"Yes, Loki." Odin remained silent for a couple of beats, then, "I saw you and your brother spar today."

Loki fought to keep the foreboding he felt off his face, though the only other person who could have seen his expression faced the window. "You have?" He didn't succeed width keeping out of his voice.

"I have." Odin turned away from the window and started to move passed his youngest son. "Come with me."

Loki automatically followed his father out of the private study, confusion and stronger foreboding filling his heart. Odin was silent as he lead them out of the palace and to the training grounds. He stopped in front of a weapons rack that held swords, spears, maces, and other weapons. He turned to face Loki, who had slowed his pace in confusion and came to a stop a couple yards away.

"I watched Thor wield Mjolnir and win his match fairly quickly and receive the praise of his friends and observers."

Loki felt his face adopt the expression he usually wore whenever Odin felt the need to compare Thor's superior battle skills to his own less than average battle skills. Polite, but distant. 'Here it comes,' he thought.

He was not disappointed.

"Then, my eye fell on your match. I saw you use your magic and win."

Loki mentally braced himself for the heavier censure than he had already received he knew was coming.

"And I saw the ridicule you were put through because of it." Odin's eye turned a stormy blue. "I would not see you put through such a thing again. I know Frigga has been teaching you to use your agility. I will teach you to use a weapon that will give you an advantage in distance."

In the few seconds it took Odin to turn to face the weapons rack, Loki was climbing out of the intense shock he felt. He had never expected this.

When he turned around, Odin held two staves and passed one to him. "These will keep your enemy at a distance, yet will allow you to strike heavy blows."

The foreboding feeling Loki had felt disappearing, instead he felt a hesitant excitement start to take it's place. This was going to be interesting.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Arrow

A/N: This takes place in between _The Avengers_ and AOU. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Arrow

Movie: In between _The Avengers_ and _The Avengers: Age of Ultron_

Character: Clint Barton

Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions blood, semi- graphic violence

* * *

 _Arrow_

 _"If I could put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better. I suppose."_

My words echoed around me as I drew back on the string, preparing to let the nicked arrow fly. I stared down the shaft, taking aim at my target. He was staring back at me.

I waited a moment, than two, purposely taking my time to enjoy the anticipation of revenge. This is for everyone you have enslaved or killed. This is for what you have done to me and my family. I let go.

The arrow was true to its mark. It embedded itself in Loki's right eye. There was a gurgled sound of pain as blood spurted, the smirk he had been wearing finally slid off his face.

I couldn't help the triumphant grin as his body slumped forward, dead.

He's finally dead. I'm finally free! Kept running through my head and I laughed. I didn't notice the shift about the body until a voice told me to look.

I stopped laughing and looked despite myself. There was still a body lying face down with an arrow protruding from the back of the head, but it seemed... wrong. I moved closer until I was right next to it. The body wasn't Loki's.

The hair was longer and a lighter shade and the form was distinctly feminine. With shaking hands, I turned her over and couldn't contain the scream of grief, rage, and shock.

My wife. I've killed my wife.

"Be warned, Barton."

Loki's voice.

I turned toward it with another arrow nocked...

Then I woke up.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Breathe

A/N: This takes place between _Iron Man_ and _Iron Man 2._ This one and the previous chapter are my first time writing things from their POV. I tried to keep them both IC. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Breathe

Movie: In between _Iron Man_ and _Iron Man 2_

Character: Tony Stark

Rating: K

* * *

 _Breathe_

 _In_

 _Out_

 _Inhale_

 _Exhale_

 _Fill_

 _Empty_

 _Just focus_

 _Just breathe_

Tony Stark repeated this mantra in his mind. He needed to keep the memories at bay. This way, he found he could do it and still seem sane.

It had all been too much too quickly. First, his time as a captive in Afghanistan and Yinsin's death, then Obadiah's complete betrayal. It had been all too recent.

He had assumed the flashbacks and irrational paranoia would disappear within weeks. It was one of the very rare occasions in which he was wrong. Except this time, he was epically wrong.

Months later, he was dealing with not only the flashbacks, but panic attacks, as well. Pepper and Rhodey knew the actual extent of these attacks.

Tony felt his panic start to rise. He immediately cleared his mind with his mantra.

 _In_

 _Out_

 _Inhale_

 _Exhale_

 _Fill_

 _Empty_

 _Just focus_

 _Just breathe_

End of Chapter 15


	16. Faith

A/N: This is from my newest fandom and takes place during the first part of the sixth 's from Deanna's POV. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Faith

Fandom: _The Walking Dead_

Character: Deanna

Rating: K

* * *

 _Faith_

I looked at the map of Alexandria with Spencer's words echoing in my head. This was the first time I felt not only inspired, but, also, hope for the future of this place since Reg's murder.

This community needs to grow. It needs to survive the madness that took over the world. It needs to grow strong, no matter what.

I picked up a pencil and started writing on the plans, showing where everything should be. This place will grow and these plans will show them how to get there. If anything should happen to me, Rick and those who had come with him will lead and keep everyone safe. I have faith in that.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Blood

A/N: Honestly, I have no idea when this takes place. Probably some offshoot AU after _The Avengers._ I don't really know. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Blood

Fandom: The Avengers

Character: Loki

Rating: T

Warning: Blood and implied strong violence

* * *

 _Blood_

There was so much blood.

The stones and bricks were covered in the red liquid. And Loki was digging through the pile of rubble, frantically.

He didn't know wether the blood was human or Asgardian. He didn't even know if it was his own.

Where is he? He growled under his breath.

Finally, after what felt like days later, he found who he was looking for. Thor was curled protectively over a human child. There was so much blood. It ran thick and red and the source was far too clear.

Loki's heart broke with the pain of his grief. He was far too late and the one person who he had stayed sane for was gone.

Now, blood shall rain on this world.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Child

A/N: Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Child

Movie: Pre- _Thor_

Characters: Frigga, Odin, Loki

Rating: K

* * *

 _Child_

"Odin...? Who...?"

Odin looked up from the baby held and met Frigga's eyes, which were filled with astonishment and confusion. "Frigga, this is our new son, Loki," he said, softly.

Frigga raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall giving birth since Thor, Odin."

Odin gave his wife a soft smile in response to her lighthearted sarcasm. He had missed her. "We have adopted him. He has been left to die." He held the baby out to her.

Frigga hesitated a moment before her mothering instinct awoke. She gently grabbed him and held him close. As soon as she touched him, she instantly knew.

Her eyes widened and she met Odin's eye. "Frost Giant?"

The Allfather watched her carefully. "There's more," he said, softly.

Frigga returned her gaze to the child. She touched Loki's pink cheek with the tip of her finger, at the same time, releasing a tendril of her magic. Instantly, she knew this baby was Laufy's son.

Before her instinctual disgust and hatred could muster, she felt Loki's magic instantly respond and bond with hers. This only happened between a mother and her natural child. This was an extremely rare occurrence otherwise. This only proved he was their son.

Frigga's brow cleared it's frown of confusion and a sub- conscious smile took it's place.

 _Good_ , Odin thought, watching his wife and new son bond, his own smile becoming more substantial, _there is now a chance for peace_.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Pain

A/N: Despite this being my oldest fandom, I have never written anything for it. Now that I have seen TFA, I had to write this from Han's POV. I should warn you that this is like _Crimson Peak_. Major spoilers. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **WARNING** : This contains major, major spoilers from TFA. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Prompt: Pain

Movie: _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_

Rating: T

* * *

 _Pain_

The physical pain of the lightsaber spearing my body was nothing compared to the agony in my heart. For those few moments before my vision dimmed, I saw my son again. I knew Leia was right.

Then the stranger wearing my son's face returned.

I touched his cheek. _I have failed you, Ben. Forgive me._

For a split second, I saw something flicker in his eyes, then I fell. The throbbing pain, finally disappeared.

End of Chapter 19


End file.
